Book 3 Chapter 07. Swamp's Edge
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Swamp's Edge' Traveling back through the tunnels goes quickly without the guardians to bar your way. :TRAVEL: 40 60 100 ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 68 102 170 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Caves "The Temple of Dawn is where we must go," says the old man. "The river will guide us and then a short way through the hills." :TRAVEL: 40 60 100 ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 70 105 175 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp The swamp is as unpleasant as you remember. The thought that this might be your last journey through makes it bearable. '' :TRAVEL: 42 63 105 ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 70 105 175 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp 'Danger Strikes' ''As the raft drifts, you see the Crows suddenly strike defensive postures. The swamp starts to move and a giant serpent emerges. :ATTACK: 42 63 105 ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 70 105 175 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Giant Snake The old man takes refuge behind his silent companion leaving you and the others to deal with the swamp's children. '' :DODGE: 42 63 105 ?? Energy Quest Awards 294 - 546 Gold XP: 72 108 180 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Giant Snake ''"Nothing like fresh swamp steaks!" jests Fenn finishing off the last beast. "My mother had just the recipe to remove the swamp from the steak." '' :ATTACK: 42 63 105 ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 72 108 180 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Giant Snake 'The Temple' '' The old man directs you to put ashore and points through the trees. Following his gaze, you can just make out the lines of a great stone structure. :TRAVEL: 42 63 105 ?? Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 72 108 180 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp "Not much farther now. Best we camp here and make our way to the temple at first light." :CAMP: 44 66 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp You awake at the first hint of light. You and the others quickly break camp as the Keeper stands silently unmoving. :CAMP: 44 66 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp The trees and green quickly fade to hills and brown. The firm ground and dry rock are welcome travel companions. :TRAVEL: 44 66 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Hills The temple disappears from view as the hills take its place but as you crest the last rise, you finally see the Temple of Dawn in all its beauty. :TRAVEL: 44 66 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Hills 'Temple of Dawn' '' "Our journey is almost at an end, my friends. I sense the demon lord's power growing.'' "You notice even as the day has grown brighter so too has the glow of the Keeper's runed skin. "Quickly! We must hurry!" < Chapter 6 - Book 3 - Chapter 8 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3